The date
by WintersGhost
Summary: Andrew decides to take his boyfriend Dell, on there tenth date and the night turned into something he never expected.
A/N Hello, everyone. WintersGhost here; this is my first fanfic that I was able to complete. I hope you enjoy this and a big thank you to everyone who gave me the confidence to go through with writing, and a huge thank you to my beta reader – without them, it would have been impossible to complete this story.

Do you want to know the worst part of dating? It's the anticipation of waiting for your date, hoping they will show up. Luckily, for me, I had a few good friends who would guarantee his arrival because they were the ones bringing him. Who is my date, you ask? He is Dell, a Texan mercenary working for a company called BLU. And I am Andrew, a mercenary working for the company Reliable Excavation demolition, or RED for short.

A few minutes passed as I waited for my date in the restaurant where we would be meeting before I heard the doors to the restaurant open. When I turned to look, I felt like time had slowed down. I must have been distracted because, in a few seconds, he was in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Like what you see?" he asked me.

I couldn't fight the blush that crept onto my cheeks after he said that. I watched as his smile left his face and a look of concern came to replace it.

"It was only meant to be a joke. I'm sorry if I offended you." he said.

After I got up out of my chair and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't offend me; you just caught me off guard." I said.

His smile came back a bit, and I pulled out a chair for him so he could sit down.

"That wasn't necessary, but thank you." he commented.

I went back to my seat and sat down.

"How was the drive getting here?" I asked – I'd rather occupy ourselves talking rather than sitting around waiting for a waiter.

"It was interesting - your friends asked me why I'm dating you." Dell told me.

I shook my head; I should have known they would have done that.

"I'm sorry about that; I should have warned you in advanced ".

"It wasn't a problem. You're lucky to have friends like that. I'm surprised that your friends are still protective of you, considering that this is our tenth date."

Before I was able to reply, the waiter approached us and we placed our orders. I ordered a medium well-done steak and a coke and Dell ordered a chicken-fried steak and a Dr. Pepper.

After our order was placed, we decided to start talking about work and our new administrator.

"Dell, what do you think of our administrator?" I asked – I was curious about Dell's opinion, as he was around when the original had been killed.

"I like her. I feel she is doing a much better job than the last one. The first one had put very strict rules on us – she forbade us from dating anyone because she wanted us to focus specifically on our work. Do you know about the relationship between your team's Demo and our Soldier?" Dell asked me.

I was surprised by his question - I had seen the smiles between the other two mercenaries during our fights, but I only thought it was because they were winning.

"Yeah, I heard about their relationship, but I thought it was a rumour." I replied to his question.

"Well, whatever rumors you heard are true. They are in a relationship now, but when the original Admin was around, about fifty years ago, she found about their original relationship and how they didn't find fight each other. The original Admin didn't like this, so she tricked the two of them into thinking that the other accepted weapons to kill them. And after that, Demo and Soldier became enemies until the original admin was killed. Then the new one took over and she found the old one's notes and discovered how she destroyed the relationship between Demo and Soldier. So the new Admin decided to tell them what the old one had done, and, after that, their relationship slowly started to repair itself."

After Dell told me what happened with the relationship of the other two mercenaries, I was appalled. I couldn't believe how a human do something like that anyone.

"Oh my goodness, that's terrible! How could anyone do that? Thank you for telling me about it."

Shortly afterwards our waiter came by with our food. We thanked him and started to eat. After I had finished eating, I leaned back in my chair.

"That was a good meal." I said.

"Yeah, it was." Dell said to me.

Then our waiter returned and took our dishes. He asked us if the meal was satisfying.

"Yes, it was. Thank you for asking." I replied.

"Are you two ready for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"I can't eat another bite." I said politely.

"I will take your special for tonight." Dell requested.

"Ah, good choice sir I will bring it to you in a few minutes." the waiter said taking Dell order and walking away to the kitchen.

"I didn't know they had a special tonight." I told Dell, with a look of confusion

"Yeah just for tonight they do" Dell, said to me.

After Dell answered my question our waiter returned. I looked at him and saw him bringing a silver dish with a similarly colored lid over to our table. Once the waiter was at our table, Dell looked at me and smiled. He removed the lid from the dish to reveal a small deep blue box. He took the box and returned the lid to the waiter. The waiter left while Dell got out of his chair and came over to my side of the table. Dell then opened the box in his hand to reveal a ring.

"Andrew, I know we never got the chance to properly meet before, but these past two months together were the best of my life. Since our first date together, I felt myself falling in love with you. Andrew, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

I had to fight back against the tears of happiness that were threatening to flow down my face.

"Dell, of course I will marry you. Nothing will make me happier."

After I had finished speaking, I heard several other customers in the restaurant clap and started saying "congrats" and "aw" to us. Other patrons seemed unaware of Dell's proposal, while a few seemed to be deliberately ignoring us.

"Don't worry about those who ignore us, Andy. You'll always have me."


End file.
